


Never Have I Ever……. Accepted the Truth About Us

by karindalynn



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karindalynn/pseuds/karindalynn
Summary: Following the end of season OneBen knows that Devi's the one.However he just can't help from poking back.
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I liked these two from the second they started throwing insults at each other, and I hope we get a season two :)

**BEN**

They had startled apart when her mother honked, thankfully from a distance far enough not to see the cause of the delay.

Devi pulled backed from him alarmed, and Ben did his best to reassure her with a soft smile, but winced anyways, as he watched the competing emotions of embarrassment, shock and doubt flood in.

Don’t Devi, he tried to beg her silently with his eyes, watching her cheeks redden. Don’t…but she said it anyways;

 _“Damn bro, that wasn’t too bad, must have been all the practice with the hot girlfriend”_ Devi said, suddenly grabbing her things to start to bolt, both physically and emotionally away from him.

Tell her you like her, his brain commanded his tongue, but before he could get any words out, Devi struck out with:

“ _Although your hand on my head felt a bit like I was being mauled by an angry bear”_

And then, old habits dying hard, Ben really could not help himself

“ _You should know a wild animal since a coyote tried to eat you once_ ”

To which Devi retorted “ _The coyote at least had the courtesy of coming right out and biting me, whereas you just jabbed your fat tongue in my mouth and tried to swallow me whole_ ”

Ben engaged back with “ _it the only effective way I have found to shut you the hell up David”_ His eyes twinkled.

“ _Of course your masculine ego needs to silence a woman just because she is your intellectual superior_ ”

“ _Are you a woman! with that moustache David, I thought I was kissing a guy”_ and he smiled at her, but despite his words, braving inching closer again when a second horn blasted in the background.

“ _I got to go, you might get home quicker if you walked grandma_ “ Devi countered throwing the car door open and swinging her legs out.

But just as she was closing the car door, she straightened, tucked her hair nervously behind her ear and softened, looking at Ben and smiling shyly and saying with what he knew was sincerity. “ _Thank you Ben_ ”

“ _See you around loser_ ” Ben retorted and then she was gone.

Ben rubbed his hands across his face and just sat there in the car, letting the feelings swirl around him, and wondering what the hell he was going to do about it.

Ben felt he understood Devi, who Devi really was. Last time he thought that they had moved forward with Devi, she declared nuclear war on him, and he had felt, painfully, the loneliness and the disappointment of that set back.

Devi was going to backtrack and freak herself out badly about this, and Ben’s best chance was just to accept that trying to move forward with her was going to be a two steps forward, one step back proposition.

Devi was a self absorbed, know it all pain in his ass.

And yet, Ben in that moment knew with certainty, for him, it has always been her. She got under his skin and burrowed into his heart long before he realized it. What was once an unwanted parasite, was definitely something vital. His heart started beating faster at the thought and for the first time in a long time he had hope.

She has kissed him this time. And then the next thought:

She was going to be a real dick about this.

He sighed, and picked up the phone and called Shiva. Time to end one chapter, and try to forge on, with a new, far more challenging one.

**DEVI**

Devi somehow pushed it all from her head until she was finally alone again, back at home only the four walls of her bedroom there to watch her freak the hell out.

FUCK

FUCK!!!

Ffffuuuuuccccckkkkkk!!!

Why the hella did she kiss Ben Gross!

Nope. No. Nope.

Obviously, the emotions of the day had hampered her judgement. Ben was an asshole. He was an arrogant, conceited and rude jerk.

Devi ran her hand over her face in frustration. Except of course when he wasn’t. And **damn** the boy could kiss. Who would of thought that a kiss from Ben, would be hotter than one from Paxton?

Wait no, I take that back, that was stupid, I am being delusional, Paxton is super hot, and Ben, is well, Ben.

Ben’s eyes were actually really blue and kinda adorable though and……..brain STOP IT. Fuck!!! Stop it.

Devi willed herself to think about Paxton, and when Paxton started to merge back into Ben, she picked up her phone determined that a photo of Paxton would assist, only to see his missed call.

Paxton had called.

Devi listened to the message, and then again, and well, maybe another four times after that. It was a little awkward and adorable. Paxton, she reminded herself, wants to hang out with you. Paxton, the hottest boy you have even seen. Paxton, who did not get the entire school to start calling you an unfuckable nerd.

But despite her efforts, one overriding though keep floating back up.

Ben.

Ben who had a girlfriend.

Ben who used to hate her.

Ben who was there for her, and rallied her friends for her today.

Ben.

Shit. Shit. Fuck.

She may have a chance for Paxton.

And all she could think about was Ben.

Fuck Ben! Why do you have to ruin everything for me, Devi raged. I WANT to WANT Paxton.

Yet it wasn’t her kiss with Paxton that kept replaying in her mind.

FUCK!

“ _I am going to Ben to get the rest of my stuff_ ” Devi hollered, not waiting for a response, bounding up and out of the house before she could talk herself out of it.

Time to tell your nemesis you are into him. What possibly could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**BEN**

Ben was only halfway into gently trying to tell Shira he throught that they should break up, when his phone pinged with her social media announcement of her single status.

She hmm-hmm'd a little at what he was trying to say, but clearly was focused on announcing her new availability to her "fans". He had been with her for the wrong shallow reasons, so he could hardly blame her for doing the same.

However the confirmation that she could not even care enough to pay attention to what he was saying, well, stung a little. Devi at least, always heard him, even if it was only to have a witty comeback, to attack or to openly mock.

He sat there, clutching the phone to his chest a little, wondering if he should call Devi and tell her he had just broken up with Shira for her.

Because that wouldn't freak her out more at all, he thought to himself sarcastically. Approaching her about this, the correct way, was going to be surprising delicate, for someone who definitely was not. He couldn't just be completely nice to her all the time, that would set her off. He was going to have to keep some of the banter that defined them. This was not going to be easy.

To counter the loneliness he felt creeping in, he replayed the way she had kissed him in his fathers Porsche. He didn't realize Patti was there until he felt her supportive hand on his shoulder.

" _You okay sweeet boy_ " She asked, and Ben was grateful to know at least someone cared, even if she was literally paid to be here.

 _"I was just on the phone with Shira"_ Ben said absentmindedly to Patti, lost in thought of Devi, and the events of today.

" _Have you ever liked someone so much, that it frightens you , it scares you a little? Even when you have known them for ever_?" Ben asked seriously, sighing, rubbing his hands across his heart unconsciously and then getting up and leaving the room without waiting for an answer.

In never occurred to him to wonder how Patti would take that statement. Or rather, who she would think he was talking about.

**DEVI**

Devi barged into Ben's place, without even knocking (she still technically lived there right?). She was doing this. She was really doing this.

She must have gone full blown lunatic now, because holy shit, she was going to throw away a chance with Paxton, beautiful (gorgeous, mouth watering, sweet.. argg enough Devi!) for Ben. Gross, Ben Gross. The therapy clearly wasn't working. 

What was the plan here Devi, she wondered at herself, just burst in and tell him to call Shira and end it, before she ended him? Nothing like a threat of physical violence to admit your feelings. Ugg, were there feelings? Shit!

She was jerked out of her musings by a " _Hi lady_ " from Patti, who waved friendly at her.

" _Where Ben?"_ She asked Patti,

" _Oh my sweet boy is in his room, studying_ " Patti said, smiling at Devi and whispering conspiratorially " _He will be happy for the distraction, don't tell him I told you but he was talking to that girlfriend of his on the phone, and you should have seen him mooning about her all heart eyes afterwards. That boy deserves happiness and....."_

" _Arrghh What the fuck Ben_ " Devi yelled, to no one in particular, and Patti scooted away suddenly with wide eyes, as Devi stomped her foot and then embarrassed slightly when it echoed off the walls of the mansion, and stomped away to Ben's room. 

How dare that asshole, Devi thought, and I was going to reject Paxton, THE Paxton, of rippling abs and perfect fucking face for him. Well, screw that Ben, Paxton it is then. She should just leave, and tell him to bite it.

Lets go, her brain told her feet, but they kept marching, determinedly to Ben's room. Jesus this house was large!

Fine feet, so you want Ben, I get it, Devi told herself. He has Shira and kissed me, so I will just have both of them too. Not immoral at all, Devi reassured herself, easily able to talk herself INTO Paxton, but unable to talk herself OUT of Ben, just regular fucked up teenage drama kinda stuff.

Yep, if Ben still had Shira, then she could still have Paxton. Now this cheered her up. She was just 16 and all, no reason why she should not explore her options. Experiment. You know, like science. it would be educational.

She was calming, and liking this plan, when she found Ben, laying on his bed reading a book on Military strategy. She laughed when she realized he had his pencil out and was making notes.

" _Planning a war, asshole_ " Devi greeted

Ben looked up and she saw him assess her mood and then he cocked his head and then countered " _Well David, you do leave a lot of destruction in your wake, so I figure between you wishing Nazi's would murder me, and trying to declare nuclear war on me, I might better do some reading if we are going to be spending more time together"_

" _So I got a little bit of a temper_ " Devi added engaging. "But y _ou look at me all the time with resting stink eye"_ Devi made an exaggerated face mimicking this;

" _Its called a look of disgust David, you try watching your pathetic attempts to flirt with a gay man with a straight face_ " Ben put his book down and scooted down the bed closer to me. " _if that's the worst I did, I'm a real doll_ "

" _Oh you were almost a real doll alright_ " Devi said, moving to sit beside him on the bed; 

" _I once tried to order a voodoo doll of you, but my mother found it in the mail first and threw it out before I could jam any of those sharp pointy stick into you_ " Devi sighed in mock disappointment. " _I was planning on setting little Ben right on my desk and every time you pissed me off_...." Devi made a little stabbing gesture with her hands. " _Ultimately I had to convince my mother it was for a extra credit project on world beliefs" ._

Ben laughed at that one, breaking the banter instead with

" _So what are you doing here then?"_ But when he said it, his eyes got soft and suddenly Devi found her heart beating fast as he reach out and started to move toward her. Suddenly, what Patti had said about Shira nd him pooped back up into her brain, and she moved away fast.

" _I came to get my stuff, Ben, and to tell you that umm... Paxton called, he wants to hang out_. _I think he is going to give me a real chance"_ She saw him freeze at that and FUCK, even look a little.. .no she was imagining it, he still had a girlfriend himself.

" _Did he now_ " Ben said, seeming to recover, his voice now dripping in sarcasm, and seeming to sense where this was going lashed out with. " _So a four and a ten? They definitely do not go together David, I thought even you were better with math than that_ "

 _"First of all I am a god damn seven"_ Devi watched Ben scrunched up his face and look her up and down as to assess her critically, raising an eyebrow and providing six fingers in response.

Devi continued with " _who then hell are you to talk_ _because Shira is definitely far hotter than you."_ Devi looked him up and down herself trying to force her face into disappointment, and ignoring her beating heart when her brain reacted far differently, and schooling herself to hide it, raised six fingers, but five on one hand, and on the other had just the middle finger. She emphasized the deliberate choice with a waggle of her hand.

 _"But I am rich David, that adds at least three points to your number"_ " He grinned at her as Devi grabbed a pillow and nailed him over the head with it.

Ben retaliated hitting her with one as well, and they took a few swipes at each other until Ben disarmed her, his arm holding onto her to restrain her, which made his face close to hers, and Devi looked up into those blue eyes, and heard one of their breaths start to hitch, and without even thinking kissed him softly. And then again, a little harder this time. Ben started to respond eagerly, but then suddenly pulled back and mumbled " _What are your doing about Paxton?_ "

He straightened himself, and Devi watched him fidget, waiting for her to respond. After a painful silence, she couldn't help but whine a little before finally saying

" _Well, I was going to you know, hang out, and give it a try_ " Devi looked anywhere but at Ben, and then added " _you know, for science.... and as you pointed out Math. Yes, for math, to see if a 7 and a 10 could in fact go side by side in an equation. Really this could be an important life lesson for both of us"_

 _"_ _David, you are a dick" "You cant just have your cake and eat it too"_ Ben complained, but to Devi's surprise when she looked back in his face he looked resigned, not shocked at her plan. Not knowing what else to do, she lobbied instead

" _You realize, that Paxton is the cake in this scenario right, as in "beef cake_ " Devi paused for a second laughing at her own bad pun while Ben crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at her.

 _"You Ben, you are that thing that has been in the fridge for a questionable period of time that you one day get hungry enough to try to eat, and sure, its still pretty tasty, better than you thought at first glance, even if it is a little sketchy around the edges, but..... your still pretty sure there is a good chance its going to make you feel sick the next morning_ " Devi waggled her head and smirked at her comparison

" _So he is cake, and I am what, several day old pizza_?" Ben challenged, "W _hat are you in this scenario David, ahhh, the sweet and spicy Indian curry of course, that you think you can handle, but it just ends up burning you and leaving a painful taste in your mouth and nothing but deep regret?"_

Devi laughed at him, delighted by his wit, but suddenly uncomfortable with the fact that they had inched closer again, and she kept forgetting about Shira. HE still had SHIRA. She bounded off the bed and away from him before she could forget this very real, very critical point again. He had Shiva, and he was mooning over Shira.

” _you know Devi,”_ Ben said, emphasizing her correct name, softly again, suddenly, “ _you are definitely an eight”_ and he cupped her face stroking and looking a little too, ummm intensely at her.

Devi suddenly could not handle it, and decided to flee. " _Well then loser, I am off to go try my chance at an upgrade"_

And before Ben had a chance to respond, and before Devi found herself sucked back in again, she ran out of his room, willing him to follow.

She stood at the front of his home, giving him time to come after her. He didn't. After several minutes of something that felt shockingly like crushing disappointment in her chest, Devi, sighed, turned on her phone and scrolled through a few photos of Paxton, before placing the call. Don't be yourself, she schooled herself. Relax, be cool, don't say anything stupid.

" _HI Paxton, you called ?_ Devi said, and if her heart didn't quite beat at the sound of his voice as she had expected it to, well, she ignored it.


End file.
